


It's A Living

by ellejaymac



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Bitch Ass Blum, Grindr, Masturbation, Multi, OnlyFans, Pansexual Roland, Partying, Porn With Plot, Sex Work, Silly, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellejaymac/pseuds/ellejaymac
Summary: "Maia growled in frustration before slamming her fist on the desk, exasperated. “That’s it, no! You are done! I amcappingyour party money. You wanna drink, fuck and get high on company money? Then you are sticking to a fucking budget!”"Roland is on a tight leash when it comes to his lavish spending, so he has to get creative about earning his 'pocket money'.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit different to my other Roland fics, it will be mostly funny with a little gratuitous smut thrown in, rather than the other way around... Hope you enjoy!

Roland was rudely awoken by a grating female voice. “Roland, you son of a bitch, wake up.” It was Maia.

“Hmhph?” he answered, burying his face into the bed to shield his eyes from the light that felt like it was drilling into his eyes. 

“Roland we’re meant to be in court in thirty minutes, I need you to wake up, put on some fucking clothes and get in the car.” Every word was making his ears ring and he groaned into the pillow in protest.

He reluctantly cracked an eye open to see her kneeling by the bed in the office and looking murderous. At least, he thought she looked murderous, but he couldn’t be sure since she kept swimming in and out of focus. “I can’t drive like this.”

“I’ll drive, just get the fuck up. You don’t even have to say anything in court. I don’t care if we have to “Weekend at Bernie’s” this hearing, we need you to be in that room.” She sounded pretty pissed off.

Roland sighed, “Okay okay Mary Elisabeth, don’t have a stroke. Jesus I’m getting up.” He propped himself up on one arm and rubbed at his bleary eyes, before opening them and wincing as the room spun around him, and he dropped back on to his back, his stomach churning unpleasantly.

“Blum, I mean it. Move.”

He glared at her, but said nothing as he struggled to sit upright, sniffed, and scratched his beard. “You wanna pass me my pants?” he said, pointing to the discarded garment hanging off one of the light fittings.

“Jeez, what did you do here last night? This place is trashed!” Maia said as she retrieved his pants and brought them to him, tripping over an empty champagne bottle as she returned. 

“You should come to one of my parties and find out.” he answered with a chuckle. He pulled them on under the covers, rather than expose his little protege to more than she had signed up for.

Maia scoffed. “No thanks. I like my STD-free life. And why are you having parties at the office?”

Roland just shrugged in reply as he clambered out of bed and started looking for the rest of his clothes. “Convenience?”

Maia rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. “I’m gonna bring the car round, you’ve got five minutes.” she said, not looking back as she strode out.

“Yes Fuhrer!” he called after her, wrestling clumsily with the buttons of a very wrinkled dress shirt.

~

That afternoon, Roland was working in his office-bedroom - if by working one means sitting slumped at his desk with sunglasses on and a bottle of his favourite mystery hangover cure gripped in both hands. The morning in court had been rough, but Maia had done the heavy lifting, allowing Blum to sit in court effectively comatose ninety-percent of the morning. He’d flaked out on lunch, feeling way too delicate to keep much down, and was now entertaining himself by trying to untangle his memory of exactly what he’d done the night before.

He was trying to tease out a memory involving a scantily-clad redhead and his saddle, when the door to the room was flung open with a crash that made him flinch, though he managed a passable imitation of unfazed. 

“Roland Blum!”

He scratched his beard with an air of apathy as Maia came storming in with a sheaf of papers in hand. “Whose cereal did I piss in this time?”

“Don’t fucking start with me. What the fuck is this?” She asked, slamming the papers on the desk in front of him. Roland squinted through his sunglasses, seeing a lot of big numbers on the page, but he couldn’t force his brain to interpret them.

“Is it your receipt from the x-rated video store across town?”

“Ha fucking ha. These are the company accounts. More specifically, YOUR spending on the company accounts.”

“Look can you just get to the point, I gotta call my masseur and get this hangover rubbed outta me.” He rubbed his temples to emphasise the point that he was _suffering_.

“You can’t keep hemorrhaging money like this. Client numbers are down because you’re always too fucked to make it to meetings. And why are you always so fucked? Because you’re spending nearly as much as we spend for the fucking office on parties and the entourage!”

“I think you’re exaggerating a tad, little Maia.”

“Roland, you spent $10,000 on champagne alone last month!”

“There was a deal! I’ve always wanted to take a bath in Veuve Clicquot, I couldn’t miss the chance to do it economically.” He said, smiling fondly as he recalled that night. 

Maia growled in frustration before slamming her fist on the desk, exasperated. “That’s it, no! You are done! I am _capping_ your party money. You wanna drink, fuck and get high on company money? Then you are sticking to a fucking budget!”

“Or?”

“There is no ‘or’ Roland. I’m cutting off your access to the accounts. I’ll set aside ‘fun’ money for you every month and when it runs out, it runs out. No ‘ifs’ no ‘buts’. No advances. You’ll be done. You want it increased?” She got up close to his face, somehow managing to hold him in unbreakable eye contact through his sunglasses. She brandished a finger and pointed it threateningly at him. “Start doing some fucking work.”

Roland was speechless for once. “You can’t do that!” he spluttered

Maia laughed. “Oh just fucking watch me. You gave me legal control of the business accounts, remember?”

Roland cursed under his breath. She had him tied up in a neat little bow, didn’t she?

“Well how much do I get?”

“You can have $5000 a month.”

“$5000?? What am I supposed to do with that? That barely covers my massages! I’ve already spent three times that this month and we’re only halfway through.”

“Tough. Shit. You’re a smart man, get creative.”

And with that she turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Roland Blum was sulking. He was lying in his bed (his own bed) feeling sorry for himself. Maia had agreed - just this once - to give him an advance for drugs, but only because she knew he would be no use in withdrawal - Roland being confined to bed with the shakes and the sweats would kinda defeat the purpose of the party limit. But he had no budget left to do anything fun, so he was staving off boredom by mindlessly scrolling through profiles on Grindr. 

His phone buzzed in his hand with an incoming message from another user - a twunky guy called Jay posing in his boxers to show off his ass.

_“I hope you’re not a vegetarian, ‘cos I wanna feed you some meat”_

Roland grinned as he read the message before quickly firing off a reply.

_“I am pretty hungry...wanna show me what’s on the menu?”_

While he waited for a reply, Roland began absent-mindedly stroking his own half-hard cock through his pants. Soon his phone buzzed again with a picture message. The guy had sent a very tastefully arranged full-body nude, showing off his dick and the faint shadow of abs on his flat stomach. It was in black and white, and the image quality looked incredible for a smartphone.

_“Mmm looks very tasty. Let me return the favour 😏”_

Roland unbuttoned his pants and shoved them halfway done his thighs. He let his hard cock rest against his belly and raised his phone above him, taking a picture that captured the goods, as well as his torso and the bottom half of his beard. He immediately fired off the reply. Soon after, his phone buzzed again. 

_“Fuck it’s big. Maybe you should be the one to feed me…👅”_

_“69 so everybody gets to eat? 😈”_

_“Sounds like a plan 😉”_

Roland’s phone buzzed with another picture message. This time Jay was leaning against his bathroom sink, one hand wrapped around his dick, the other pinching one of his nipples. Again, Roland was impressed with the effort he had gone to just for a grindr nude.

_“You need to teach me how to take such hot photos. Are you like a photographer or something?”_

_“Not exactly a photographer, but I run an OnlyFans. Pretty steep learning curve but I’ve gotten pretty good at working a camera by now lol.”_

Roland had no idea what that meant. 

_“What’s an ‘OnlyFans’?_

_“Oh it’s sorta like an NSFW snapchat that people subscribe to. So they pay like $10 a month and in return I post nudes or videos of me jacking off. It’s easy money 🤷”_

Well that sounded very intriguing. Blum needed an income flow Maia couldn’t interfere with, and he spent half his days jerking off anyway, might as well get paid to do it? Plus, he’d always wanted to be a porn star.

_“Woah sounds like a sweet deal. Where do I sign up?”_

_“Hahaha it’s not for everyone but if you actually want to try it out it’s really easy - just sign up on the app, set your prices, link it to your bank and start posting.”_

_“Okay I’m gonna do it.”_

_“Send me the link when you’ve set it up and I’ll be your first subscriber 😏”_

Roland opened the app store, found, and downloaded the OnlyFans app. He quickly filled in the bare minimum of details and linked up his bank account (the one that Maia didn’t manage), then got to work on his profile. First up was his display name. Well that was easy - the name he used on Grindr would do. 

Next up was subscription price. This one was tricky. On one hand, Roland firmly believed he was high-end porn star material. On the other hand, he was just starting out and he needed to get some subscribers first. He settled for $10/month, same as Jay had said, since he could change it later. 

Finally, he had to add a profile picture. The rules said it couldn’t be explicit, which he thought was dumb for a porn app but whatever. He pulled his pants back up and tucked his dick back inside, leaving the fly undone, before taking another selfie of his chest and stomach. He was careful to leave his face out of the photo - even though it was highly unlikely that Maia was going to find his OnlyFans, he was sure if she somehow did, she’d have a lot to say and he wouldn’t wanna have to listen to it.

Okay, he was done for now. Time to post something. Except he had absolutely no idea what sort of thing to post. The guy on Grindr had said that he posted nudes or videos but Roland was pretty sure he wasn’t actually very good at taking either. He decided to ask Jay.

_“Ok I set it up, what sort of thing do I post?”_

_“Why not start slow with an underwear shot?”_

Roland was (as usual) not wearing any underwear, but he managed to find a pair of grey boxer briefs under his bed that he was pretty sure belonged to a guy he had fucked the week before. They were a little tight on him, but that might be an advantage for this job. He lay back down on his bed and held the camera above himself, and took a shot where he had his dick in his hand through the underwear, making the shape of his package clear while leaving a little something to the imagination. 

He sent it to Jay first.

_Pretty good! You might want to edit the picture a little, play with the lighting to make it look more professional?”_

Roland was a little affronted at being told his selfie didn’t look “professional” enough. He also had no idea what the dude meant by “play with the lighting”. 

_“You mean turn on the flash?”_

_“God no! [laughing emoji] Just play with the brightness, contrast and shadows. Like this:”_

Roland waited a few minutes, then got a picture message back. It was his own nude, except it looked way better now. He didn’t know what kind of magic Jay had worked, but he guessed this was the sharp learning curve he’d mentioned.

_“Thanks.”_

_“No problem.”_

Roland posted the selfie onto his account with an eggplant emoji as the caption.

_“Ok it’s up. I’m bigbearblum btw, just like here. If you still wanna follow me.”_

He was surprised when he got a notification saying he had a follower - he hadn’t really expected Jay to actually pay the subscription fee. He got another message a minute later.

_“Looks pretty good to me, but you might wanna put a lil more effort into your captions”_

_“Alright expert, what would you have said?”_

_“Something like “Chilling in bed after a busy week. What would you do if you were me?” Makes you feel more like a real person and people are more likely to comment and push you higher up the algorithm.”_

This was starting to feel too much like actual work to Blum, but he’d started it and he wasn’t one to back down easily. 

_“Okay teacher, how about this.”_

Blum held his phone high up by his chin and started recording a video. He stroked through the hair on his chest and belly a few times before letting his hand lazily wander down to the bulge in his boxers. His hard-on had flagged while he was in business mode, but was recovering quickly as he thought about the sorts of things he could resume doing with the money this could make him. Once he was hard again, he started slowly jerking off through the boxers. He might not be a pro at working the camera but Blum knew how to put on a show, and he made sure to take his time and let out some low moans and grunts. 

After a minute or so he decided to kick it up a notch to finish the clip. He stopped stroking himself, instead slipping his thumb inside the waistband of the boxers. He pushed them down slowly, so that his dick was pushed flat before springing free to stand tall. He gave himself one long slow stroke, flicking his thumb around the tip and letting out a low growl. He stopped the recording there, and immediately posted it with the caption “Chilling in bed after a hell of a week. Hope nobody out there is vegetarian cos I’ve got some meat for you.”

His phone buzzed a couple of minutes later with another message from Grindr.

_“You’d better stop touching yourself right now.”_

_“Oh? Why should I? 😈”_

_“Cos I’m coming round right now and I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t remember your name.”_

_“Fuckin finally.”_ Roland replied, sending his address to the guy.

~

A few hours later, Roland picked up his phone to call a cab to take his hookup home again. He nearly dropped it in shock when he saw he had 20+ notifications from OnlyFans. People had liked his video, it had a handful of comments and (most exciting of all) Roland was up to ten subscribers. 

Okay, so the party budget had just expanded to $5,100/month. Maybe he was on to something after all...


End file.
